Les mélodies du désir interdit
by jereood29
Summary: Os musicaux parlants de différents moments de la saga Twilight.
1. Je me perd

**Bon j'ai décider de commencer une nouvelle fic. Ce sera une sorte de recueil de plusieurs os musicaux qui parleront de toute la saga.**

**Le premier chapitre sera mon dernier OS "Je me perd".**

**

* * *

  
**

**Aller j'ai dit que j'écrirai plus avant janvier mais j'ai pas pu résister, je suis fan de Jena Lee et particulièrement de sa chanson "**_Je me perd_**". A chaque fois que le l'écoute je repense à la douleur de Bella dans New Moon donc j'ai écris ce petit one-shot avant de l'oublier.**

**Bonne lecture et bonne année !**

**J29**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

Je fais comme si tout était normal,  
Mais derrière mon sourire, mon regard,  
J'ai mal...

**J'était dans ma camionnette sur la route qui menait à la réserve quileute, me rappelant tout ce j'avais fait depuis qu'il m'avait quittée.**

Et je doute sans cesse, me délaisse, me déteste  
J'ai besoin de me tester je suis prête a risquer le peu qu'il me reste

**Depuis qu'il est parti je ne vis plus, je survis avec le peu de moi qu'il n'a pas emporté.**

Je briserais mes pensées  
Pour torturer mon âme, je me servirais  
De ma haine comme une arme

**Malgré lui, malgré mon père, j'ai brisé ma promesse, je me suis mise en danger et tout ça juste pour qu'il soit avec moi.**

Je veux tout tenter,  
Je manque d'espace je veux tout changer,  
Bousculer ma vie pour mieux respirer,  
Faire sortir ma rage,  
Je me perds, je me perds, je me perds, je me blesse.

**Après avoir découvert ces hallucinations à Port Angeles avec l'aide de Jacob j'ai rompue ma promesse, comme il l'avait déjà rompue avant, en fesant de la moto. **

Je veux tout tenter,  
Je manque d'air pur je veux tout changer  
Bousculer mon cœur pour le faire parler  
Libérer mes sons  
Je me perds, je me perds, je me perds, je me blesse.

**C'était incroyable, j'ai pu l'entendre me gronder, me rappeler ma promesse, me supplier d'arrêter...**

Je fais face a mes doutes, mes erreurs,  
Mais je vois, je vois qu'il n'y a plus personne en qui je crois

Je n'veux pas qu'on m'aide, qu'on m'aime  
Je ne ressens rien moi même  
Vous pouvez me laisser, j'ai déjà tout risquer  
J'n'ai plus rien a perdre...

**Jessica, Angela, Jacob, Charlie...ils voulaient tous m'aider mais je les ai tous repoussés car personne ne peux m'aider à part...eux ou...lui.**

J'ai brisé celle que j'étais pour faire saigner mes larmes,  
J'ai fait de ma peine une nouvelle arme...

**Pour briser ma promesse, pour le voir, j'était prête à tout, même à frôler la mort.**

Je veux tout tenter,  
Je manque d'espace je veux tout changer,  
Bousculer ma vie pour mieux respirer,  
Faire sortir ma rage,  
Je me perds, je me perds, je me perds, je me blesse.

**Je suis même retournée à la clairière, pour le revoir une nouvelle fois, mais ce n'était pas lui qui m'attendais, c'était Laurent.**

Je veux tout tenter,  
Je manque d'air pur je veux tout changer  
Bousculer mon cœur pour le faire parler  
Libérer mes sons  
Je me perds, je me perds, je me perds, je me blesse.

**Il m'avait promis une fin rapide, sans douleurs, et je l'attendais...mais les loups sont arrivés et ils, je le savait maintenant, m'ont sauvée.**

Je fais comme si tout était normal  
Mais derrière mon sourire mon regard  
J'ai mal...

**Après la soirée au cinéma, c'est Jacob qui m'a laissée, et là, le trou dans m'a poitrine s'est réouvert, encore plus douloureux qu'avant.**

J'ai menti :  
J'aimerais qu'on m'aide, que quelqu'un me tende la main...  
...même si je suis déjà loin.

**Puis j'ai découvert la vérité sur Jacob et j'ai cru que ça irait mieux, qu'il m'aiderait encore une fois, que je serait moins seule, mais je restait toutes les journées à airer sur la plage de La Push, seule, pendant qu'il chassait Victoria, c'est là que j'ai eue cette idée.**

Je veux tout tenter,  
Je manque d'espace je veux tout changer,  
Bousculer ma vie pour mieux respirer,  
Faire sortir ma rage,  
Je me perds, je me perds, je me perds, je me blesse.

**Je marchai parmi les plantes cherchant une trouée dans la végétation, soudains j'en vis une et je sus que je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière.**

Je veux tout tenter,  
Je manque d'air pur je veux tout changer  
Bousculer mon cœur pour le faire parler  
Libérer mes sons  
Je me perds, je me perds, je me perds, je me blesse.

**Je m'approchait du bord de la falaise, attendant qu'il arrive, que m'a dernière hallucination auditive commence.**

_''Bella !''_

**Je souris.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Dite moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**P.S.:Si jamais vous avait des chansons qui vous font penser à Twilight dites les moi, et j'ésaierait d'écrire des OS dessus  
**

**A plus sur une nouvelle histoire !**


	2. Le pont Mirabeau

**Comment ça va ? Et voilà un nouveau texte ! J'en ai eu l'idée en classe, en lisant ce magnifique poème de Guillaume** **Apollinaire**:

**On le lisait à voie haute et soudain j'ai imaginé que c'était Edward qui le disait !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez !!!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Le pont Mirabeau**

_**Pov- Edward Cullen  
**_

Je marchais sans regarder où j'allais. Ça n'avais pas d'importance, plus rien n'avais d'importance. Depuis ce jour fatidique, depuis que j'ai laissé mon amou...que je l'avais laissée seule dans la forêt de Forks, je marche partout dans le monde cherchant des ''distractions'' comme je le lui ai dit; mais partout où je vais, tout ce que je vois me fait penser à elle. A chaque fois que je regarde quelque chose, je vois son visage, son nez, ses joues, ses grands yeux chocolats... ces yeux remplis de larmes à cause de moi, de ce que je lui ai dit, de ce que je suis.

Je suis en France, à Paris. Il y a quelques heures, j'était à Rio de Janeiro dans un grenier miteux, le seul endroit convenable pour quelqu'un de mon espèce. Là Rosalie m'avait appelé pour me dire que ma seule raison de vi...qu'elle était morte. J'ai tout de suite appelé chez elle en me fessant passer pour Carlisle et une voix grave m'a répondue que son père était à l'enterment.

Je suis tout de suite allé à l'aéroport et j'ai pris un avion pour Paris, c'était le seul qui allait en Europe ce soir là et je n'avais pas envie d'attendre celui pour Florence.

Maintenant je courrais à travers Paris, me dirigeant vers l'Italie, vers les Volturi, pour mourir. Je courrais à coté de la Seine, ce fleuve si réputé. Je m'arrêtais et le regardait, sous la lumière de la pleine lune il brillait, comme les yeux de mon amou...ses yeux.

En regardant ce fleuve, je me rappelais un poème de Guillaume Apollinaire «Le Pont Mirabeau»:

_Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine_

_Et nos amours_

_Faut-il qu'il m'en souvienne_

_La joie venait toujours après la peine_

Sauf pour moi, la peine est venue après la joie. Elle est venue après cette horrible journée, dans la forêt.

_Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure_

_Les jours s'en vont je demeure_

...victime d'un amour contre-nature.

_Les mains dans les mains restons face à face_

_Tandis que sous _

_Le pont de nos bras passe_

_Des éternels regards l'onde si lasse_

Tu m'a offert des moments merveilleux, que je chérirait jusqu'à ma destruction.

_Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure_

_Les jours s'en vont je demeure_

...conscient de la chance que j'ai eu de te connaitre.

_L'amour s'en va comme cette eau courante_

_L'amour s'en va_

_Comme la vie est lente_

_Et comme l'Espérance est violente_

J'ai eu tord de rester, je suis conscient que si j'était partit dès ton arrivée, tu serais toujours en vie.

_Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure_

_Les jours s'en vont je demeure_

...conscient de la malchance que tu à eu de me connaitre.

_Passent les jours et passent les semaines_

_Ni le temps passé_

_Ni les amours reviennent_

_Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine_

Depuis que suis partit, tu n'a jamais quitté mon esprit. Tu ne saura jamais combien ces mois sans toi ont été durs.

_Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure_

_Les jours s'en vont je demeure_

...un vampire qui à causé la mort d'un ange.

Je détournais mon regard de la Seine et me dirigeais vers l'Italie.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Et voilà !!! Comment vous trouvez cette petite one-shot ?**

**J29  
**


	3. Ta main

**Missing moment de new moon se passant pendant la période où Jacob ignore Bella.**

**_Pour la p'tite histoire: cette chanson m'a inspirée dès la première écoute mais j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire car je n'était pas inspirée, mais la voilà !_**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ta main

_Pov-Bella_

**Je regardait mon réveil sur la table de nuit, encore une fois je me réveillais trop tôt après avoir fait mon cauchemar, toujours le même. Je restait allongée sur mon lit, attendant une heure décente pour me lever.**

_Tu sais que j'ai du mal,  
Encore à parler de toi,  
Il parait que c'est normal,  
Il n'y a pas de règles dans ces jeux là._

**Tout le monde me le disait, même Charlie, que c'était pas normal cette dépression, que j'aurai du m'en remètre depuis longtemps, que tu n'était pas le seul garçon au monde mais je ne les écoutait pas car ils ne pouvais comprendre ce que je ressentait. **

_Tu sais __j'ai__ la voix qui se serre,  
Quand je te croise dans les photos,  
Tu sais j'ai le cœur qui se perd,  
Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop._

**Même après tout ce temps je pouvait pas t'oublier, je ne voulait pas t'oublier, tu ne quittait jamais mon esprit. Et malgré l'absence de toute trace physique de toi, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avait jamais existé.**

_C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça._

**Et je ne peut rien y faire.**

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,  
Ne dure qu'un instant.  
Et tu sais j'espère au moins,  
Que tu m'entends._

**J'éteignis le radio réveil et me levait, ne pouvant plus ni rester inactive, ni ****écouter cette chanson.**

_Pov-Edward_

**Caché dans une ruelle sombre je regardait des gents faire une fête dans le bâtiment d'en face, un petit groupe d'amis fesait la musique. J'entendait leurs pensées, joyeuses, insouciantes.**

_C'est dur de briser le silence,  
Même dans les cris, même dans la fête,  
C'est dur de combattre l'absence,  
Car cette conne n'en fait qu'à sa tête.  
_

**C'est dur d'être si loin de toi mais je me force à le rester grâce au fait de savoir que tu est en sécurité, en train de vivre une vie humaine, sans monstres de mon espèce pour te mettre en danger.**

_Et personne ne peut comprendre,  
On a chacun sa propre histoire.  
On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre,  
Que la peine devienne dérisoire._

**J'était en train de traquer Victoria mais je ne trouvait plus sa trace, me voilà donc à rio en train de marcher au hasard dans les rues pour trouver une ''distraction'' comme je te l'ai dit, mais tout ce que je vois me fais penser à toi. **

_C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça._

**Et je ne peut rien y faire.**

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,  
Ne dure qu'un instant.  
Et tu sais j'espère au moins,  
Que tu m'entends.  
_

**Je m'éloigner de cette fête ne pouvant supporter ni d'être là sans toi, ni d'écouter cette chanson.**

_Pov-Jacob_

**Je me baladais dans La Push, ayant du temps libre et pas sommeil pour une fois. Mais j'aurai aimé, pendant quelques heures encore, pouvoir oublier ta voix quand te me laissait des messages au téléphone mais on n'échappe pas à son destin, ni à ses conséquences.**

_Je voulais te dire que j'étais fier,  
D'avoir été au moins un jour,  
Un peu ton ami et ton frère,  
Même si la vie a ses détours.  
_

**Ça me tue de savoir que tu souffre autant de mon silence mais ça vaut mieux. Je ne peut pas te dire la vérité car si tu la connaissait, tu en souffrirait beaucoup plus.**

_C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça._

**Et je ne peut rien y faire.**

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,  
Ne dure qu'un instant.__  
__Et tu sais j'espère au moins..._

**Je m'éloigner de cette maison pour aller vers la forêt, j'ai besoin de me transformer pour gérer ce stress, pour pouvoir, pendant quelques heures, oublier Bella et cette chanson.**

_...Que tu m'attend. _

**o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

**Voilà ! Comment vous trouvez ?**

**N'oubliez pas, si vous avez des chansons qui vous font penser à Twilight (n'importe quel moment) dite le moi et j'essaierais de faire un os dessus.  
**


	4. It hurts me too

Dsl pour cette absence mais c'est dur de trouver l'inspiration en ce moment (devoirs communs-préparation au brevet...) mais bon mes histoires personnelles ne vous intéressent pas.

_missing moment de New Moon:_Cet os se passe le jour oû Bella apporte les motos à Jacob, on est le soir de cette journée.

_pour la p'tite histoire:_En cours de musique, aprés avoir chanté cette chanson, notre prof nous à fair une rapide traduction des 2 premiers couplets, j'ai trouvé que ça coller bien aux sentiments d'Edward mais après l'avoir entièrement traduite, elle me fessais plus penser à Jacob.

Dsl pour le dernier couplet, la traduction est pas géniale si quelqu'un en a une meilleure dite là moi !

Allez bonne lecture !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It Hurts Me Too

_Pov-Jacob_

**Il était plus de 22h et j'étais toujours dans le garage, à démonter ces vieilles motos. Mon père était endormi et il n'était pas au courant de ce que je fessais.**

**Quand j'avais vu la tête de Bella aujourd'hui, j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle ne l'avais pas oublié, que même après tout ces mois de séparation il lui fessais du mal.**

You said you was hurtin' _(Tu disait que tu était blessée) _  
All most lost your mind _(Perdu tout ton esprit)_  
And the man you love _(Et l'homme que tu aime)_  
He hurts you all the time _(Il te blesse tous le temps)_

When things go wrong, go wrong with you, It hurts me too _(Quand les choses vont mal, vont mal pour toi, ça me blesse aussi) _

**Elle n'était plus la même. Elle ne riait plus, souriait difficilement, il l'avais détruite intérieurement. Mais je me suis juré de tout faire pour que elle redevienne comme avant.**

You love him more_ (Tu l'aimais encore plus)_  
when you' sed to love him less _(Quand tu devais l'aimer moins) _  
I'd pick up behind him _(Je passerai derrière lui) _  
And take his mess _(Et prendrai son désordre)_  
When things go wrong, go wrong with you, It hurts me too _(Quand les choses vont mal, vont mal pour toi, ça me blesse aussi) _

**Lui et sa famille sont enfin partis, ça ne déplait pas à mon père, ce viellar supersicieux. Ni à moi d'ailleur, sans ce Cullen dans les parages je pourrai le lui faire oublier plus facilement, si elle y met un peu du sien.**

He'll love another woman _(Il aime une autre femme)_  
Honey I love you _(Moi je t'aime) _  
But you love him_ (Mais toi tu l'aime)_  
And stick to him like glow _(Et reste liée à lui) _  
When things go wrong, go wrong with you, It hurts me too _(Quand les choses vont mal, vont mal pour toi, ça me blesse aussi) _

**Ca m'a fait mal de voir son visage aujourd'hui même si ce n'était pas de ma faute; j'espère qu'il ne reviendra jamais mais si il revient j'espère que de savoir ce qu'il lui a fait le fasse soufrir encore plus que moi.**

Now you better leave him _(Maintenant tu le laisse(quitte) mieux)_  
He better put you down _(Il t'a mieux réprimée) _  
I won't stand to see _(Je ne serai pas debout pour voir que) _You pushed around _(Vous avez poussé autour) _

**Tout Forks et tout LaPush ont été au courrant de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. **

**Aujourd'hui, avant de partir Quil et Embry m'ont demandé pourquoi je voulais faire tout ça.**

**Je ne le savait pas, mais ce que je savait c'est que... **When things go wrong,go wrong with you, It hurts me too _(Quand les choses vont mal, vont mal pour toi, ça me blesse aussi)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Et voilà ! Comment vous trouvez ?

J29


	5. Si rien ne s'efface

**Dsl pour cette longue abscence !**

_**Missing moment de new moon: cet os peut etre placé pendant la période oü Bella et Jake font leurs devoirs chez Bella.**_

**Pour la p'tite histoire:cet après midi, j'ai réécouté cet cette chanson de la série "nos années pensions" sue deezer et elle m'a inspirée !**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**o0****o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Si rien ne s'efface**

Maintenant que j'était a nouveau seule, je recommençais à déprimer. Jake était rentré chez lui, Charlie prenait sa douche et moi je zappait en quête d'un programme intéressant à regarder, autrement dit un qui ne parle ni de mécanique ni de couples ni de base ball. Je m'arrêtait sur une chaine musicale qui passait un concert*. On y voyait une bande d'ados: un brun au piano, un autre mixeur et deux filles blonde et brune et train de chanter. La chanson était en français mais il y avait la traduction. Je lisait les paroles, pensant que ça ne pouvant pas me déprimer plus:

_**Envolés tes clairs de lune  
Sans raison  
Depuis les jours de rancune  
Sont si longs  
Tu ne vois plus très bien  
Où vont tes pas  
Tu ne sais plus très bien  
Quand et pourquoi  
**_

Mais c'est vrai ce qu'elles chante, c'est exactement ce que je ressent maintenant qu'Edw... qu'il est partit !

_**  
Si rien ne s'efface  
Peu à peu le temps passe  
Surtout n'aies pas peur  
Tout renaît de nos pleurs  
Le temps qui s'écoule  
Chaque jour en couleur  
Si ta vie s'écroule  
Elle renaît de tes peurs  
**_

Pff...tout le monde me l'a déjà dit: Charlie, Jessica, Jake...même des français que je connais pas me le disent maintenant !

_**  
Rien ne sera plus pareil  
Ce n'est rien  
Tu ne vois qu'un bout de ciel  
Mais c'est le tien  
Comme un morceau de toi  
Qui s'en va  
Comme un morceau de toi  
Qui reste la  
**_

Elles ont raison, rien n'est pareil depuis qu'Edw... qu'il à emporter mon cœur et laisser mon corps ici.

_**  
Si rien ne s'efface  
Peu à peu le temps passe  
Surtout n'aies pas peur  
Tout renaît de nos pleurs  
Le temps qui s'écoule  
Chaque jour en couleur  
Si ta vie s'écroule  
Elle renaît de tes peurs  
**_

Elles ont peut-êtes raison, ils ont tous surement raison vu qu'ils le disent tous... _**  
**_

_**Tu ne vois plus très bien  
Ou vont tes pas  
Tu ne sais plus très bien  
Quand et pourquoi  
**_

J'en peut plus, j'éteins la télévision. Je m'était trompée, ce truc m'a déprimée encore plus.

**00oo00oo00oo00**

Je viens d'envoyer un nouvel email faussement enjoué à Renée et j'allumai la radio, cherchant une musique douce pour essayer de me calmer:

_**  
...Si rien ne s'efface  
Peu à peu le temps passe  
Surtout n'aies pas peur  
Tout renaît de nos pleurs  
Le temps qui s'écoule  
Chaque jour en couleur  
Si ta vie s'écroule  
Elle renaît de tes peurs...**_

Quoi ! Encore eux ! J'éteins la radio et file sous la douche, mais là c'est moi qui me met à chantonner le refrain.

_**Si rien ne s'efface  
Peu à peu le temps passe  
Surtout n'aies pas peur  
Tout renaît de nos pleurs  
Le temps qui s'écoule  
Chaque jour en couleur  
Si ta vie s'écroule  
Elle renaît de tes peurs**_

Finalement je réussit à m'endormir mais en me posant une question: et si je fessait ce qui est suggéré dans la chanson ? Et si j'essayai d'avancer ? Moralement ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

***:à la fin de la 3ème saison, le "groupe d'ados" en question partent faire une tournée.**

**Alors comment vous trouvez ?**

**A bientôt pour un nouvel os musical !**

**J29**


	6. Love game

**Et voilà un new os ! Il m'a pris du temps à écrire mais bon, il est là !**

**Missing moment de Twilight: Scène coupée du film, oü Bella rêve pour la 1ère fois d'Edward Cullen.**

**Pour la p'tite histoire: sur le blog "fascination50" j'ai vu une vidéo faite par un fan (elle montrait des images de twilight avec la chanson de lady gaga en fond sonore) et elle m'a tout de suite inspirée !**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**LOVE GAME **

Pov-Bella:

Comme toujours j'était dans une lumière tamisée, comme toujours je voyait Edward dos à moi, comme toujours je l'appellais...

...sauf que cette fois, il s'est retourné...

_**Let's have some fun this beat is sick (Amusons-nous, ce beat est malade)**_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (Je veux chevaucher ton bâton disco)**_

_**Let's have some fun this beat is sick (Amusons-nous, ce beat est malade)**_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (Je veux chevaucher ton bâton disco) **_

Ses cheveux bronzes, sa peau pâle, ses yeux à la fois noir et noisette...tout en lui était parfait et m'attirait vers lui. Lui il recullait...

_**I wanna kiss you (Je veux t'embrasser)**_

_**But if I do then I might miss you, babe (Mais si je le fais, tu pourrais me manquer bébé)**_

_**It's complicated and stupid (C'est compliqué et stupide)**_

_**Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid (Le cul tordu par un Cupidon sexy)**_

_**Guess he wants to play, wants to play (Pensant qu'il veut jouer, qu'il veut jouer)**_

_**A lovegame, a lovegame (à un jeu d'amour, à un jeu d'amour) **_

Sa résistance me donnait encore plus envie de le toucher, de le serrer contre moi, de l'embrasser...

Il s'arrêta, je m'aprochai, passait mes mains dans ses cheuveux, ils était si doux, et chuchautait à son oreille...

_**Hold me and love me (Tiens-moi et aime-moi)**_

_**Just wanna touch you for a minute (Je veux juste te toucher pour une minute)**_

_**Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it (3 secondes est assez pour que mon cœur cesse de battre)**_

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick (Amusons-nous, ce beat est malade)**_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (Je veux chevaucher ton bâton disco)**_

_**Don't think too much, just bust that kick (Ne pense pas trop, fais juste exploser cet épais)**_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (Je veux chevaucher ton bâton disco)**_

Il m'embrassait dans le cou pendant que je déboutoner sa chemise; une fois à terre, je caressait son torse hyper musclé...

_**Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame (Jouons à un jeu d'amour, jouer à un jeu d'amour)**_

_**Do you want love? (Veux-tu de l'amour) **_

_**Or you want fame ? (ou tu veux de la gloire ?)**_

_**Are you in the game ? (Es-tu dans le jeu ?)**_

_**Dans, a lovegame (À travers le jeu d'amour)**_

Petit à petit, on finis tout les deux sans vêtements et je n'en éprouvait aucune honte, au contraire, j'en voulait encore plus; avec lui...

_**I'm on a mission (J'ai une mission) **_

_**And it involves some heavy touching, yeah (et ça demande un lourd toucher, yeah)**_

_**You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes (Tu as dis tes intérêts, je connais le sexe, oui)**_

_**and now I want it bad, want it bad (Et maintenant je veux ça dur, veux ça dur)**_

_**A lovegame, a lovegame (J'aime les jeux, j'aime les jeux)**_

_**Hold me and love me (Tiens-moi et aime-moi)**_

_**Just wanna touch you for a minute (Je veux juste te toucher pour une minute)**_

_**Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it (Bébé 3 secondes est assez pour que mon coeur cesse de battre)**_

On se regardait l'un l'autre, nos visages se raprochant de plus plus, nos lèvres s'éfleurant...

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick (Amusons-nous, ce beat est malade)**_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (Je veux chevaucher ton bâton disco)**_

_**Don't think too much, just bust that kick (Ne pense pas trop, fais juste exploser cet épais)**_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (Je veux chevaucher ton bâton disco)**_

Soudain je me retrouvais allongée sur mon lit, seule...

_**Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame (Jouons à un jeu d'amour, jouer à un jeu d'amour)**_

_**Do you want love? (Veux-tu de l'amour) **_

_**Or you want fame ? (ou tu veux de la gloire ?)**_

_**Are you in the game ? (Es-tu dans le jeu ?)**_

_**Dans, a lovegame (À travers le jeu d'amour)**_

Je m'assis et vit quelque chose du coin de l'oeil, je tournai la tête vers le mur et te vois...

_**I can see you staring there from across the block (Je peux te voir qui reste là dans le coin)**_

_**With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh! (Avec un sourire sur les lèvres et les mains sur ta.. oh!) **_

_**The story of us, it always starts the same (Notre histoire, elle commence toujours pareille)**_

_**With a boy and a girl and a huh! and a game, (Un gars, une fille et une huh ! et un jeu) **_

_**And a game, and a game, and a love game (et un jeu, et un jeu, et un jeu d'amour)**_

_**A lovegame (un jeu d'amour)**_

Soudain je me réveillait, sans Edward, mais avec une chanson jouée par mon radio-réveil:

_**Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame (Jouons à un jeu d'amour, jouer à un jeu d'amour)**_

_**Do you want love? (Veux-tu de l'amour) **_

_**Or you want fame ? (ou tu veux de la gloire ?)**_

_**Are you in the game ? (Es-tu dans le jeu ?)**_

_**Dans, a lovegame (À travers le jeu d'amour)**_

Pertubée, par mon rêve, je cru voir un éclair bronze passer par la fenêtre.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alors vous trouvez comment ?**

**J29**


	7. Fou d'elle

**Bon aujourd'hui, pas de bla bla sur ma vie !**

**Missing moment de New moon (il y en à bcp non?): Dur à placer; je dirait pendant la période oü Jake et Bella font de la moto et avant qu'ils font de la randonnée.**

**Pour la p'tite histoire: dès que je l'ai écoutée, cette chanson m'avait inspirée mais j'arrivait à l'écrire ! (est-ce que ça doit être pov Edward ou Jake; est'ce que ça se passait dendant twilight, new moon, eclipse...)**

**Aller bonne lecture !**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fou d'elle

_Pov-Edward:_

J'étais dans une rue miteuse de Rio, caché dans un coin d'ombre. Je venais d'abandonner la traque de Victoria, ne pouvant plus suivre sa trace. Et puis elle ne représente pas un danger pour mon amo...elle; c'était moi le danger pour elle.

Soudain un haut-parleur d'une rue adjacente commença à diffuser une chanson française, ce type devait être connu pour être diffusé ici.

_**Je m'endors avec**_

_**Je l'ai dans la tête**_

_**J'avoue je m'entête**_

_**Et ça m'embête**_

_**Je me lève avec**_

_**Toujours elle en tête**_

_**C'est un film peut-être**_

_**Faut que ça s'arrête**_

Malgré le fait que je ne dort pas il avait raison, mais quelque sois ce qui s'est passé avec cette fille, il ne pouvais pas avoir aussi mal que moi.

_**Je la vois partout tout autour**_

_**Je l'entends parfois**_

_**Sa voix me rend complètement**_

Malgré ce que je lui ai dit, je ne trouvais pas de distraction, je ne pensait qu'a elle.

_**Fou d'elle**_

_**Cette obsession d'elle**_

_**Quand on me rappelle**_

_**Que je suis fou d'elle**_

_**C'est obsessionnel**_

_**Hallucinogène**_

_**Je ne suis fidèle qu'a elle**_

_**Ça m'aliène**_

_**Mais je suis fou d'elle**_

Je rentrait dans un grenier par une fenêtre, espérant ne plus entendre cette chanson.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

_Pov-Jacob:_

Je marchais prés du bord du mer, repensant à ces leçons de moto que je lui donnait, et surtout comment elle était à la fin. Elle avait beau être couverte de blessures, elle n'avait plus cet air de zombie.

Je passait prés d'un petit groupe de jeune qui dansait sur la plage et entendais une musique.

_**Elle est dans les flaques**_

_**Les reflets de gasoil**_

_**Elle est dans les glaces**_

_**Les verres d'alcool**_

_**Je la vois danser**_

_**Dans les fumées dansent**_

_**Et se balancer**_

_**Entrer en transe**_

Me souvient qu'un fois j'ai vu le clip de cette chanson à la télé avec les paroles traduites*. A l'époque je le trouver stupide de penser ça, mais maintenant je le comprenait.

_**Je la vois partout tout autour**_

_**Je l'entends parfois**_

_**Sa voix me rend complètement**_

Ce type était comme moi, il ne penser qu'a cette fille comme moi je ne pense qu'a elle.

_**Fou d'elle**_

_**Fou d'elle**_

_**Cette obsession d'elle**_

_**Quand on me rappelle**_

_**Que je suis fou d'elle**_

_**C'est obsessionnel**_

_**Hallucinogène**_

_**Mais je suis fou d'elle**_

Je m'éloignais, ne voulant pas les déranger.

**0oo00oo0oo00oo00oo0**

_Pov-Les deux:_

Finalement, ce type est comme moi...

_**Quand on me rappelle**_

_**Que je suis fou d'elle**_

_**C'est obsessionnel**_

_**Hallucinogène**_

_**C'est obsessionnel**_

...Bella...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

***:une fois sur m6 j'ai vu un clip d'une chanson espagnole avec les paroles traduites en français au bas de l'écran. Je l'ai vu qu'une fois ce genre de truc.**

**Alors comment vous trouvez ?**

**N'oublier pas, si vous avez des chansons qui vous font penser à un moment de la saga, dite le moi et je ferait un os musical dessus (et je citerait vos noms bien-sûr)**

**J29**


	8. Bella song

**Me revoilà ! Et avec un nouvel os inspiré d'une chanson de la série "nos années pension" !**

**Missing moment de Breaking dawn: Edward, seul dans la villa, est au piano. Os pouvant se placer, après le dernier chapitre.**

**Pour la p'tite histoire:Dès que j'ai écouté cette chanson, j'ai été inspirée mais j'avais le stress de la page blanche.(c'était horrible !)**

**Dans la série le titre d cette chanson est "Nola song", je l'ai écrite telle quelle mais j'ai juste remplacé tout les "Nola" par "Bella".**

**Allez bonne lecture !**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Bella song

_Pov-Edward:_

J'était seul dans la maison, tous les autres étant partis chassé et Bella, Renesmée et Jacob partis eux voir Charlie.

Je me dirigeait vers mon piano, ne voulant pas regarder la télévision après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois*.

Une fois au piano, je jouait la berceuse que j'avait composée pour ma femme, du temps oû elle était encore humaine, puis je laissait mes doigts courir sur les touches d'ivoire, composant une nouvelle mélodie.

Je commençais à chanter dans ma tête: _She has Bella, as a angel's glance put on me..._Non ! Ça ne va pas ! Essayons plutôt en français:

_Elle a Bella,_

_Comme un regard d'ange posé sur moi._

_C'est toi Bella,_

_cette force étrange que j'ai en moi._

_Être à tes cotés, ne jamais me lasser._

_Te regarder dormir, me noyer dans tes sourires._

_Elle a Bella,_

_une voix si blanche qui rit pour moi._

_Elle est Bella,_

_l'oiseau sur la branche de mes combats._

_Faire de nos deux vies, le plus beau des étés._

_Ce fil qui nous lie, rien ne pourra le briser._

_Bella c'est toi,_

_tu est le meilleur qui est en moi._

_Dis moi pourquoi,_

_je n'aurais plus peur de rien, Bella._

_Dis moi pourquoi, je ne veut que toi._

_Je ne veut que toi._

_Bella, je ne veut que toi._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

***Pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, allez lire la fiction de delire-nocturne _"divertissement"_ elle est trop drôle !**

**Alors, vous trouvez comment ?**

**N'oubliez pas, si vous avez des musiques qui vous font pensez à la saga twilight, dîte les moi et je ferais un os musical dessus.**

**A bientôt !**

**J29 **


	9. J'ai laissé

_**Voilà (enfin) un nouveau texte ! Inspiré de la chanson "j'ai laissé" de Christophe Maé.**_

_**Missing moment de new moon (oui il y en a beaucoup mais il y a telement de chansons qui me font penser à ce livre alors..) :Pendant la traque de Victoria, Edward fait une pause à la nouvelle Orléans.**_

_**Pour la p'tite histoire: alors: 1) c'est écrit en un aprés midi. 2) si j'ai choisi la nouvelle Orléans, c'est juste que j'ai vu "la princesse et la grenouille" il y a pas longtemps et que j'ai bien aimé. 3) et si vous voulez voir à quoi resemble cet cabane de pècheur, allez voir le clip de la chanson sur youtube.**_

**Allez bonne lecture !**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**J'ai laissé**

_Pov-Edward:_

Je marchais le long d'une plage déserte, profitant des derniers instants de la nuit avant d'être obligé de me cacher des humains de cette ville.

La trace de Victoria continuait vers le sud mais je m'octroyait une petite pause pour admirer les superbes paysages de la nouvelle Orléans. J'ai beau avoir visité tous les pays quand on déménageait avec ma famille, je n'avais encore jamais vu cette région des États-Unis. Elle était vraiment magnifique, mais pas autant que mon ange, ma Bella...

Je sentit le soleil dans mon dos et cherchais un endroit pour me cacher, où cas où il y aurait des humains matinaux qui comme moi arpente la plage le matin quand je vis une petite cabane de pécheur sur la mer. Seuls ceux qui n'avait pas peur de se mouiller jusqu'aux genoux pouvait encore y accéder. Je m'y dirigeait en courant, espérant qu'il n'y avait personne.

Je grimpait à l'échelle puis entrait, sentant que j'étais seul ici. Il n'y avait en effet aucun humain mais un désordre monstre y régnait, des journaux d'y à quelques mois et des barquettes en aluminium traînaient partout et un système de cordes et de roues trônait au plafond. Je compris vite qu'il servait à tout actionner depuis le canapé, la lumière, le ventilateur, le réfrigérateur...

Le seul endroit un peu rangé était le canapé, là seule chose qui y traînait était un enregistreur. Intrigué, je le pris et le mis en mode lecture:

_**J'avoue,  
C'est pas le bonheur.  
Moi je vivais d'amour,  
Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus l'âme sœur.**_

J'écoute,  
Ma douleur.  
Et le silence est lourd,  
Les secondes sont des heures.

Et j'imagine ce que tu dis,  
Ce que tu fais, ce que tu penses.  
Et je devine ce que tu vis,  
A ses cotés, en mon absence.

J'ai laissé, les fleurs du jardin se faner.  
J'ai laissé, ton odeur sur l'oreiller.  
J'ai laissé, les volets fermés tout l'été,  
Pour ne plus voir, le jour se lever .

J'avoue,  
C'est pas le bonheur.  
Moi je rêvais d'amour,  
Aujourd'hui j'en ai plus le cœur .

Je goutte,  
Et j'effleure .  
Nos je t'aime pour toujours,  
Qui lentement se meurent.

Et j'imagine ce qu'il te dit,  
Ce qu'il te fait, ce qu'il en pense.  
Et je devine ce que tu vis,  
A ses cotés, en mon absence.

J'ai laissé, les fleurs du jardin se faner.  
J'ai laissé, ton odeur sur l'oreiller.  
J'ai laissé, les volets fermés tout l'été,  
Pour ne plus voir, le jour se lever .

Et la nuit j'entends ta voix,  
Et ton corps je le vois.  
Mais la nuit j'entends, dans ta voix,  
Que tu ne reviendras pas.

J'ai laissé, les fleurs du jardin se faner.  
J'ai laissé, ton odeur sur l'oreiller.  
J'ai laissé, les volets fermés tout l'été,  
Pour ne plus voir, le jour se lever .

J'ai laissé, j'ai laissé  
J'ai laissé les fleurs se faner

_**J'ai laissé, j'ai laissé  
J'ai laissé ton odeur sur l'oreiller  
J'ai laissé, j'ai laissé  
J'ai laissé les volets fermés  
J'ai laissé, j'ai laissé  
J'ai laissé les fleurs se faner**_

J'ai laissé, les fleurs du jardin se faner  
J'ai laissé ton odeur sur l'oreiller  
J'ai laissé les volets fermés tout l'été  
Pour ne plus voir le jour se lever

Pour ne plus croire aux contes de fées.

La bande son s'arrêtait là, ainsi que la courte paix à l'intérieur de mon esprit.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_Alors comment vous trouvez ?_**

**_A plus pour un nouvel os musical !_**

**_J29_**


	10. Les solos sous les draps

_**Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard (et j'espère que ça marchera^^) je poste toute de suite un new os musical j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

**_Missing moment de Breaking Dawn (pour une fois^^): Ma version de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Bella !_**

**_Pour la p'tite histoire: Elle m'a vraiment pris du temps à écrire celle là, mais la voilà !_**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**Les solos sous les draps**

_Pov-Alice:_

-Alice, Non !

Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

-Bella, expliquai-je patiemment une nouvelle fois, c'est ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille et je suis ta demoiselle d'honneur, donc tu doit faire tout ce que je te dit de faire.

-Mais Alice...

-Non, non, non ! J'ai décidé que on irait en boite de streap teese toute les deux ce soir, donc on ira en boite de streap teese toute les deux ce soir !

Pour une fois que j'ai une bonne raison d'y aller. Jasper ne pourra pas m'en vouloir, vu que c'est pour Bella.

Je l'entrainait à l'intérieure, l'emmena dans la salle principale et lui donna quelques billets. Quand elle m'interrogea du regard, je lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Une nouvelle musique que je reconnut immédiatement commença, ouf on était arrivées à temps pour le petit show que j'avais organisé pour Bella.

_**Tu veux tout son talent**_

_**Les envolées grandioses**_

_**Les grands retournements**_

_**Sous sa baquette de virtuose**_

_**Que le musicien ose **_

Je nous installait près de la scène, Bella voulu encore une fois me demander de partir, mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche, le streap teeseur entrait en scène. Comme je l'avais demandé, il était en costume de mariage et ses cheuveux ressemblait à ceux de mon frère, j'en avais pour mon argent, enfin celui de Jasper.

_**Je veux le sacrement**_

_**Un air d'opéra rose **_

_**L'amant au firmament**_

_**Et des cœurs qui se superposent**_

_**En apothéose**_

_**Oh, la la, mais quelle outrecuidance**_

_**Adieu**_

_**Les solos sous les draps **_

_**Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha**_

_**À deux**_

_**Nos gammes**_

_**A l'envers à l'endroit**_

_**Mortel**_

_**Le pied bague au doigt **_

_**Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha**_

_**Le ciel **_

_**Bénit tous nos ébats**_

Quand ce type se déshabillait, j'avoue que je l'ai pas vraiment regardé. Par respect envers Jasper biensûr, mais surtout, parce que la tête que fessait Bella pendant ce temps était immanquable !

_**Tu veux qu'il improvise**_

_**Des fantaisies rythmées**_

_**Que vos corps s'harmonisent **_

_**Dans des mouvements saccadés**_

_**De flûte enchantée**_

_**Je veux l'accord majeur**_

_**Sa main pour me conduire **_

_**Éprouver son ardeur **_

_**Dans une symphonie de soupirs**_

_**Violons le désir **_

Visage complètement rouge pivoine, bouche ouverte depuis qu'il avait commencer à déboutonner sa chemise et mains crispées sur les billets que je lui avait donné... J'aurai dû apporter un appareil pour pouvoir la faire chanter plus tard !

_**Oh, la la, mais quelle concupiscence**_

_**Adieu**_

_**Les solos sous les draps **_

_**Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha**_

_**À deux**_

_**Nos gammes**_

_**A l'envers à l'endroit**_

_**Mortel**_

_**Le pied bague au doigt **_

_**Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha**_

_**Le ciel **_

_**Bénit tous nos ébats**_

Soudain un autre type en costard apparu à côté de nous et entraîna Bella vers un salon privé, elle me regarda, l'air suppliant mais je me contentait de lui faire mon sourire du cheshire* et le laissait l'entraîner. Avec ce que j'avais dépenser au patron, elle n'aurai pas de répits ce soir et puis autant en avoir pour l'agent de Jasper !

_**Je parle au nom du père **_

_**Ne lâchez pas la main de l'ange **_

_**Qui vaut mieux que cette comédie vulgaire **_

_**Il n'y a point de salut sur terre **_

_**Dans les amours légères**_

Ce chanteur avait raison mais ce soir, la comédie vulgaire valait beaucoup beaucoup mieux que _''la main de l'ange'' _!

_**Adieu**_

_**Les solos sous les draps **_

_**Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha**_

_**À deux**_

_**Nos gammes**_

_**A l'envers à l'endroit**_

_**Mortel**_

_**Le pied bague au doigt **_

_**Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha**_

_**Le ciel **_

_**Bénit tous nos ébats...**_

-Alice ! Hou hou Alice !

Je revins dans le temps et mon occupation présente: faire des ajustements sur la robe de mariage de Bella.

-Alice c'était quoi ta vision ?

-Rien, rien Bella...Je sais juste ce qu'on va faire demain soir pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille, lui dis-je malicieusement.

Et là, pour bloquer mes pensées à Edward qui revenais de la chasse, je me mis à chantonner:

_**...Adieu**_

_**Les solos sous les draps**_

_**Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha **_

_**Le ciel**_

_**Bénit tous nos ébats**_

_**Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha...**_

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_*sourire du cheshire: clin d'oeil au chat du pays des merveilles ;-)_

**_Hé hop ! On part pas sans ma rewiew !_**

**_J29_**


	11. Entre les 2

Coucou à tous ! Je suis de retour ! Mais avec une petite song-fic car en ce moment j'suis en pleines révisions pour le brevet. Ça fait un moment que je bosse sur celle-ci, entre mon autre fiction, les pannes d'inspirations et les révisions c'était dur !

_Pour la p'tite histoire:"Entre les 2" est une chanson de la série que j'adore "Nos années Pension" je sais, ça commence à faire beaucoup mais j'adore cette série !_

Allez, ça suffit le bla-bla maintenant bonne lecture !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_  
_

**Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris qu'on ne pouvais continuer comme ça. Je devait faire un choix. Je devait faire le tri dans ma tête: **

_Les pieds sur terre ,_

_Ou bien la tête dans les nuages,_

_Les courses folles,_

_Les évasions beaucoup plus sages,_

**Edward, Jacob, Edward, Jacob...**

_Les mots qui claquent,_

_Ou les silences qui s'égarent,_

_Les yeux de braise,_

_Ou l'étincelle dans le regard ,_

**Jacob, Edward, Jacob, Edward...**

_Mais c'est vrai,_

_De l'un a l'autre,_

_Je ne peux vous mentir,_

_De l'un a l'autre,_

_Je ne veux pas choisir,_

**C'est trop dur ! Depuis qu'on est revenus d'Italie, ils me demandaient de choisir, mais je ne veut pas !**

_Car entre les deux,_

_Mon cœur se balance ,_

_Hélas je ne peux dire ma préférence,_

_Et si quelqu'un venait a me juger,_

_Je ne pourrais rien changer,_

_Car entre les deux,_

_Mon cœur se balance,_

_Se balance,_

**J'ouvris les yeux, me retrouvant dans les bras de Jacob. Je les refermaient aussitôt.**

_Les beaux discours,_

_Ou les mélodies éternelles,_

_Dans l'aventure,_

_Ou lors d'un diner aux chandelles,_

**Jacob, Edward, Jacob, Edward...**

_Le clair obscure,_

_Ou bien l'éclat de la lumière,_

_Dans la tempête ,_

_Le souffle doux de l'éphémère,_

**Edward, Jacob, Edward, Jacob...**

_Mais c'est vrai,_

_De l'un a l'autre,_

_Vous pouvez me maudire,_

_De l'un a l'autre,_

_Je ne sais qui choisir,_

**Ils sont si différents ! Le jour et la nuit ! Qu'est-ce que je peut faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ?**

_Car entre les deux,_

_Mon cœur se balance,_

_Hélas je ne peux dire ma préférence,_

_Et si quelqu'un venait a me juger,_

_Je ne pourrais rien changer,_

_Car entre les deux,_

_Mon cœur se balance,_

_Car entre les deux,_

"**ennemis mortels" comme à écrit Jacob. **

_Mon cœur se balance,_

_Hélas je ne peux dire ma préférence,_

_Et si quelqu'un venait a me juger,_

_Je ne pourrais rien changer,_

_Car entre les deux,_

**Jacob...**

_Mon cœur se balance,_

**Edward...**

_Se balance,_

**Jacob...**

_Se balance._

_**Edward...**_

_Lorsque je m'éveillai, je ne fus pas désorientée. J'ouvris des yeux enfin secs et plongeai dans les prunelles anxieuses d'Edward._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Alors comment vous trouvez ?

N'oubliez pas que si vous avez des musiques qui vous font pensez à Twilight, dites les moi et je ferrai une song-fic dessus.

Allez ! Au revoir et Bonnes révisions à ceux qui en font !

J29


End file.
